


One time thing...

by CozyKozume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Name-Calling, No Plot/Plotless, Pet Names, Shameless Smut, Tags Are Hard, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozyKozume/pseuds/CozyKozume
Summary: You and Kenma are both overworked, stressed and could use some actual fun. Although you guys are not exactly friends, you do share a friend group so you guys aren't exactly strangers.When Kuroo suggests that maybe you 2 could help each other out in some ways, you and Kenma decide it couldn’t be a terrible idea. It would just be a one time thing right?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 55





	One time thing...

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: CozyKozume
> 
> Follow for more active updates :)

You stumble into your room, pulling your shirt over your head as you feel Kenma’s lips moving down your chest. HIs hands reach around your back to pull at your bra, unhooking it and throwing it down on the ground as you move back towards your bed. As soon as you feel your knees hit the edge of your bed, you fall back, looking up at him. 

He has a hungry look in his eyes, like he wants to eat you up in one bite. “God you look so fucking good right now...” He whispers as he kneels in between your legs, grabbing the bottom of your shorts and tugging them off, tossing them behind him. He licks his lips before leaning down, planting wet kissing across your chest. 

His teeth graze your left nipple while one of his hands teases and kneads the other. He looks up at you, his feline like eyes watching your every move. He slowly snakes his other hand down, ghosting over the damp spot on your panties. You feel him smirk against your skin, giving your nipple an extra hard bite. You moan out, arching your back up into his mouth while pushing your sex down into his hand. Seeking out some kind of relief for the knot forming between your legs. 

“Mmmm not so quickly kitten...” He murmmers against your skin, using 2 of his fingers to slowly rub your clit from outside your panties. “I don’t even have all your clothes off yet, and you’re already a mess for me..” He starts kissing down your stomach, pulling your legs over his shoulders and looking up at you. He rests his chin right below your belly button, licking his lips. 

“Are you going to be my good girl tonight?” He whispers, slipping his middle finger into your panties, teasing your slick little hole. You nod your head, closing your eyes and arching your back. “No no no...” He starts to pull down your panties, shoving them into his pocket ones they are off. “I need to hear you y/n. I said, are you going to be my good girl tonight?” He kissing the inside of thighs, blowing softly on your exposed clit as he spreads your legs wider. “Or are you going to be my dirty little whore” He quickly shoves his middle finger inside you, ripping a breathless moan from your chest. “Kenmaaa...please..” You whine, looking down between your legs at him, knuckle deep inside you. He slows down his pace, scooting down to run his tongue against your clit slowly. 

“Answer. The. Fucking. Question.” 

You moan loudly, trying to clear your brain enough to put together a sentence. “Fuck...I want to be your dirty little whore..” You whimper out, bucking your hips down. “Good choice.” He mummers before diving face first into your cunt. His tongue, flicking and sucking on your clit while his middle and ring finger are pumping inside of you. He sits up on his knees, using one hand to hold your hips down while the other starts to piston in and out of you. 

You swear you can see stars, wrapping one leg around his waist. “Yeah thats it...yeah you fucking whore...fuck..” You hear him whispering under his breath, his eyes shifting from where your pussy was sucking up his fingers to your face, flush and starting to sweat. Hearing the usually soft mannered Kenma talk like that, mixed with the wild pumping of his hand, you felt yourself coming undone around his fingers. 

“fuck fuck fuck Kenma..I’m so clo...” As you arch your back up, Kenma pulls his fingers from your tight hole, holding you down to the bed with more force as your eyes fly open. You feel the tears gathering in the corners of your eyes, your body feeling like it is on fire. “no no no...Please Kenma..” As you look up at him, you see him slowly unbutton his jeans, pulling them along with his boxers down just far enough to get himself out. He leans down, his breath fanning out across your cheek as he uses one hand to glide his hard cock up and down your sopping cunt. 

You start to whine again, wrapping your legs around his waist and trying to pull him into you each time he passed over your center. Kenma leans down, pinning you down underneath him. He guides himself into you, slipping just the tip inside. He runs his left hand up your leg, untangling it from his waist and throwing it over onto his shoulder. he sits up on his knees, pulling your other leg onto his shoulder before plunging himself into you, using the weight of his body to punch you down into the mattress. 

You moan out, digging your nails into his back as he bites and kisses on your neck. Kenma only gives you a slight moment to adjust to him before he starts to move in and out of you. With your legs up on his shoulders, he is so deep inside you it boarders on pain until you get use his size. 

You hear him in your ear, the small moans and grunts in-between his broken sentences. 

“Fuck yeah...” 

“Take it little whore..” 

You moan loudly again, hearing the words whispered roughly from his lips. Such a normally quiet and docile 

“My whore..” He says quieter. 

“Fu-..I can feel you tightening around me. You like when I talk to you like this don’t you.” 

He picks up his pace as his small moans get louder and longer, feeling his mixing with your as he bites and sucks on your neck. 

You clench around him harder “Kenma, kenma I’m goint to come. Fuck, please don’t stop.” you cry out, attempting to thrust your hips to meet his. 

“That’s it. Cum around my cock baby.” He says says aggressively as his pace gets faster and starts to fall out of rhythm. You feel the tears prickling at the corner of your eyes as you feel something in you snap, your toes curling and every muscle in your body spasming at once. 

You scream out, the stretch of his cock inside you driving you higher and higher each time he slams into you. 

As you start to come down, you focus back in on the fact he is moaning loudly, slamming his hips into you slowly before stilling inside you. You feel his cum slowly filling you up as he continues moaning and then start slowly pumping himself in and out of you again. milking his himself of every drop. 

He finally collapses next to you, his breathing labored and he staring up at the ceiling. You let your legs drop to the bed, shivering as you feel his cum starting to leak of you and onto the bed. You close your eyes, feeling the exhaustion finally starting to hit you. 

As your eyes started to open and close slowly, you feel Kenma get up from next to you and return with a wet cloth. He gently cleans you up, getting another cloth to wipe your face and neck as he admires the large purple marks on you. 

After getting you all cleaned up, he takes a quick shower and climbs into bed next to you. You groan, turning over to him and opening one of your eyes. “Oh, I didn’t know you were still here...” You smile, seeing the doubt start to bubble up in him. 

“Should I go? Because I can...I just thought...” He starts moving his legs, turning to get out of bed. 

“No..I don’t want you to leave. I just didn’t think you’d want to. I don’t know. I’ve never really done anything like this so I don’t know how it should go. And you’re not even a total stranger so...” You start rambling, slightly panicking as you think about everything you’re saying.

Kenma smiles soft and lays back down, scooting closer to you. “No it’s fine. I want to stay...And i mean, this doesn’t have to be a one time thing or whatever...” He says blushing. 

You smile and nod, “Okay we can talk about it tomorrow morning?”

**Author's Note:**

> Still pretty new at this so let me know if something should change or I can do something better for next one!  
> 


End file.
